Blazing Through Reincarnation
__NOEDITSECTION__ * This is a re-creation of a document started by RazorGirl <3, who is unfortunately no longer a member of the wiki. I have added my own information that I found useful during my own reincarnation journeys. Time to Play There are a lot of really short Quests in the Prologue and in Chapter 1 of Volume I. So begin your reincarnation at a time when you can spend an hour or two playing. That way you can knock over all the quick Quests all in one go. You will be running several Quests at one time, so don't bother using bread yet. There will be plenty to keep you occupied. Max out Silver Bars Silver Bars are the Building Upgrade for the Counting House that allow you to increase how much silver your Village Center collects each hour. When I first started, I had bugger all Silver so this was the only thing I spent Silver. Since I was taking the time to sit down and play there was no point in increasing my Village Center's capacity, since I was there, playing and could collect from it regularly. Get Some Cheap Sworn Swords The more Sworn Swords you have, the more Quests that require Sworn Swords you can do, which means you will progress through the story faster. A good average number is 15-20, which will allow you to do lots of quests concurrently, as well as put a bunch into an Adventure Party and let them gather experience and materials. Once you have the Fealty Building for your new Great House, you should be focused on ONE thing: * Getting to the end of Volume I as quickly as possible. Ignore all other distractions! Don't get caught up making spiffy Weapons or Units. By the time you get to a Quest that has a high target number, you'll have the Silver to get a Peerless Sworn Sword and that plus the loot you'll have collected from Boss Challenges will help you max out a single Sworn Sword for those high target Quests. Aside from that, it's about quantity not quality. Get Hitched Get hitched to a character that is played every day, so that the two of you can send Bacon to each other every day. Be Stingy with Your Silver The only things you should spend Silver on are (in order of priority): * Upgrades to the Counting House * Silver Bars while you're actively playing * Money Chests (or Stacks of Coins if you haven't unlock it the Premium Upgrade) * Common Sworn Swords (if you have fewer than 10) * Upgrades to the Village Center * Purchasing the Sept * Producing Fresh-baked Bread * Purchasing the Godswood * Producing Mead * Maxing out the Exchange, the Premium Building Upgrade in the Market (this speeds up production of ALL Resources in your Village Center AND your Fealty Buildings) Pick Where to Use Your Bread Resist the temptation to use your bread supply early. There is plenty of activity to keep you engaged on your first day, so you should not need to use any. Building upgrades and quests will keep you occupied, and when you are on the final 1/3 of Vol 1, you will be glad you didn't waste bread. Use Mead I think some people focus so much on Bread that they overlook the value of Mead. Mead and Ale allows me to build Upgrades faster. Building Upgrades gives Power and helped my character to increase in levels faster. This meant that I was able to reach level 13 quickly, and by now you know what that means: Access to the Fealty Buildings Save Your Talents Obviously you want to activate your level 13 Fealty Talent as soon as you hit level 13 so that you can unlock your Fealty Building, but apart from that, Hoard your Talents for the level 30 Talents that allow you to complete X substat actions faster. Build Every Upgrade You Can, When You Can ... After your Counting House and Village Center are sorted out (per above). Your immediate focus after a new reincarnation should be to reach level 30 as quickly as possible. In that regard, your efforts should go towards building upgrades so you can quickly level up. Once you reach level 30, dump all those saved talents into speeding up your fight speed and spy speed. With these two talents maxed out, the rest of your reincarnation will be greatly accelerated. Get the Valyrian Steel Dagger The Valyrian Steel Dagger is a nice permanent bonus reward you can get from the Volume 1 Epilogue, if your alignment is 90% in either truthful/cunning, family/realm, or old ways/new ways. It's not quite as good as the Obsidian Dagger, but it's easily obtainable, free, and you can put up to 4 seals on it, making it a decent hand item. Get the Obsidian Dagger, maybe The Obsidian Dagger is an item that you can only get as Bonus Reward in Volume I. To get it you need to have won 400 Player to Player Actions. If you are really focused on advancing to your next reincarnation, you can safely ignore the Obsidian Dagger. This is a "nice to have", but not critical in your journey. You can check how close you are to getting it by looking at the Stats section of the Character interface; there's a section for Player to Player and it will tell you how many Wins you have. If you're anywhere near 400, get it. Plan which Fealty to go to Next Why are you reincarnating? Is it so that you can get another Fealty Building and then reincarnate to get then next one as quickly as you can? If you are planning on burning your way through reincarnation over and over, take a look at which Fealty Buildings produce which resources. I found that Iron was needed for a lot of Building Upgrades and Items early on in the game, so I picked to reincarnate into House Greyjoy. I later realised that I should have picked to reincarnate into House Baratheon, as the Feast produces Wood, which is used in both Bread and Mead. Now that House Tyrell is available they are an obvious choice for me because the produce Grains! Which are the key ingredient for Bread and Mead. After that, if you haven't played House Baratheon yet, I'd suggest them. Otherwise I'd suggest House Greyjoy. Final Checklist When you have finally completed all the necessary adventures in Vol 1, there are a few things you should take care of before you pull the trigger and reincarnate. As you were completing all the Vol 1 adventures, you no doubt collected a lot of various items in your inventory. Some useful, some rubbish. If you are in an alliance and it's AvA time, your first priority is to help build up any camps that you can by donating materials. Your alliance will appreciate your support! Now check to see if you have any good seals, and apply them to any permanent items/companions/swords that match their function. For example, a seal that gives a spy bonus should go on a spy specialist, or spy gear. Once you've donated all your spare materials to camps, head on over to the shop and sell whatever is left (unless it's amazing and you wish to make it perm). Once you have sold everything, you should have a pretty good amount of silver. If you have any gold you wish to spend, check to see if there are any amazing gear or companions in the shop that you would like to buy (for silver) and make permanent. If you wish to add another peerless Sworn Sword to your keep, now is the time to make that happen. One more trip to your alliance camps (if AvA is on) to see if you can donate any leftover silver to one of your camps. Finally, figure out where you wish to place your permanent talent point, and decide what your next fealty will be. With all that out of the way, you are now ready to reincarnate! Category:Guides and Tutorials